


归来

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 迷路的鳄鱼回家的故事





	归来

**Author's Note:**

> 没有前因后果，就当泽拉斯大发善心吧

[lol]雷克顿/内瑟斯 归来

一声惊雷。

内瑟斯揉了揉干涩的眼睛。几番张阖之后，他艰难的将视线聚焦到一点烛光之上。除了那点明亮又柔和的光球，视野中其他静物依旧是模糊的沉寂在晦暗之中。他不知道自己是什么时候伏在桌上睡着的，只知这次小憩的时间并不算短——烛台上的蜡烛已经近乎燃尽，它的火光和他在昏昏欲睡之前相比，的确是要虚弱的多了。  
他在试图将重建之后的纳施拉美图书馆恢复成原样。绝大部分的藏品是以前恕瑞玛在扩充疆土的时候，由内瑟斯四处收集来的，其中有些古籍的年岁可能比内瑟斯本人还要更加古老。  
内瑟斯用余光扫了扫手边的书籍列表，虽然许多名目旁边已经打上了完成的记号，但总体来看还是未完成的工作占了主要的部分。  
他尝试着用手中握着的羽毛笔写写画画，但却因为笔尖的墨水早已干涸，而只能在纸上拉出透明的痕迹。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声随着感官逐渐敏锐而变得清晰了起来，安静的纳施拉美图书馆中只有古老始终的钟摆声与其协奏。内瑟斯望向窗外，灰色的雨幕取代了往日一成不变的黄色沙漠，分不清日夜的阴暗色调显得窗上的玻璃中映出的他飞升之后的伟岸身形，在烛光的笼罩之下格外清晰。  
他已经忘记了自己曾经身为人类的模样。古典的黄金铠甲，和常人难以举起的巨斧，还有胡狼神的姿态，都昭示着他非人的身份。  
飞升者并非没有一颗曾经为人的心。  
即使如此，内瑟斯的心已经很老旧了。它的上面保留着千百年岁月从他身边呼啸而过留下的刻印，每一根血管上都布满了时间刻下的细痕。这颗由漫长的时间雕刻的心灵使内瑟斯本人十分坚毅，就如磐石一般。  
目睹了如此之多世事变迁，和他打过交道的所有人都认为这个代表了恕瑞玛意志的生物已经不会再为任何事物所动容。面对那些赞赏的话语，内瑟斯从来都只是以一抹高深莫测的微笑作为代表感谢的回应。许多人都在猜测，已经把自己的一生活成了传说的内瑟斯不会再为任何事情动容。  
他的身体里藏有一只精准的天秤，使他能够用敏锐的双眼看破身边的人事物，判断出是否值得自己分出无限时间中的一部分去和他们打交道。  
塔亚纳利，那个暗裔首领，曾经向暮光使者麦伊莎祈求，希望自己和其他在迷雾中彷徨的暗裔们能够在月神教的力量下变回凡人。麦伊莎随后找到了内瑟斯。他之前拒绝了成为统领的邀请，这次却选择了将恰丽喀尔带到了她的面前。  
“这是错误的。”塔亚纳利这么说道。  
暗裔不应该存在。因为拥有强大的力量，从而对权利产生畸形的迷恋。这是一场可怕的瘟疫，席卷了所有从当年艾卡西亚的荣誉之战里幸存下来的恕瑞玛英雄们。再这样发展下去，病入膏肓的暗裔们迟早会毁灭整个大陆。  
内瑟斯对他的想法和行为不置可否。他沉默着，像观察者的眼睛一样，默默的注视着即将发生的事情。  
当太阳的力量和月亮的力量碰撞在一起的时候，暗裔时代在月之光的照耀下迎来了终结。在场大多数的暗裔们回归到了比人类更加原始的形态，成为了遍铺在苍茫大地地上的尘埃。  
内瑟斯依稀记得那场与如史诗般壮阔的艾卡西亚战斗中的战士们的威武身姿，但当一阵干燥的风掠过寂静的奈瑞玛桀之时，他们残留在内瑟斯记忆中的影子已然随风散去。  
内瑟斯知道自己迟早有一点也会迎接和他们相似的命运，只是现在还未到时候。  
无暇沉湎与过去同袍们悲惨分离的悲伤之中，内瑟斯揉了揉眉心，继续投身到他的使命之中。  
内瑟斯的足迹已经遍布了辽阔的恕瑞玛沙漠。但他不会停止他的脚步，因为他的眼睛里看到的更加广袤的瓦罗兰大陆。古老的魔法，散落的符文之力，日益增进的科技力量……只要他还没有亲自用脚踏遍整块大陆，他就不会放弃寻找拯救他的兄弟，雷克顿，于远古巫灵的邪恶法术之中的方法。

“听上去你已经有个完美的计划了，对吗，内瑟斯？”泽拉斯弹了个响指，充满奥术能量的闪电在他虚化的手指间滋滋的响着。  
“或许是吧。”内瑟斯攒紧了他的斧头。  
他知道眼前金碧辉煌，在烈日下发出赤金般耀眼光芒的宫殿，依旧是狡猾巫灵那些下三滥的无聊把戏。  
背叛者坐在不属于他的王座之上，那一抹与周围光陆流离的彩光格格不入的荧蓝像是悄然腐蚀着黄金的铜色锈迹。  
他从来没有从失败中获取训诫。偏执的侵蚀不属于凡人的神力只会给所有人带来毁灭。  
内瑟斯痛心于泽拉斯的顽固与愚昧。他未曾窥探过占星师千疮百孔的内心，只知道他面上的疯狂与他腐朽的脑子确实是表里如一。这个曾经在皇帝面前卑躬屈膝的乱臣现在妄想让全世界给他愚蠢的君主陪葬，然后让自己成为废墟之上唯一的不朽。内瑟斯甚至已经看到了新兴恕瑞玛都城的繁荣还未萌芽就被阴风暴雨连根拔起的景象。  
早在内瑟斯和雷克顿粉碎泽拉斯独占太阳圆盘的能量的阴谋之时，内瑟斯已经和泽拉斯结下了孽缘。双方都有恨着对方理由，他们做不到对彼此的存在视而不见。  
互相折磨的过程是漫长，痛苦，乏味，无趣的。  
泽拉斯和内瑟斯在某一方面过于相似。比起崇尚绝对的武力镇压，他们都更倾向于用自己沉积了千年的计谋将对方彻底的从精神层面上击倒。  
这场博弈是古恕瑞玛时期留下的遗恨。他们都在小心翼翼的等待对方露出马脚，特别是内瑟斯。他知道那将会是棋盘翻转，一击将军的终极时刻。  
只要摆脱了邪恶占星师的恶毒魔法，他的兄弟才能重新披上属于他的荣光战甲，在他的眼前展开如猛虎细嗅蔷薇般粗中带细的干净笑靥。  
他沉默着踏上飞升阶梯，朝着沉浸在自我满足的小丑身后的神坛走去。他听到了讥笑声，怒斥声，谩骂声，有些音调和语气都使内瑟斯感到万分熟悉。  
越往上走，那些声音就越发的清晰，内瑟斯的眼前甚至浮现出了曾经的天神战士们化神之前的面庞。  
他们在指责内瑟斯的愚昧，怯懦，和封闭自我导致的无作为。埋怨他为什么一开始没有识破泽拉斯的诡计，批评他在合上帝王坟墓时的苟且，嘲讽他之后数千年如同夹着尾巴的胡狼一样匍匐在瓦罗兰德大陆上，唯一能抬起头的时候仅是向繁星之神祈求虚幻的心理安慰。  
内瑟斯把一切都抛在了身后，甚至连一个悲悯的眼神都未施舍给躲在雷克顿影子后面的泽拉斯。  
他把手掌覆上神坛顶端的圆盘。尽管内瑟斯身边空无一人，只有孑然一身的孤独代替雷克顿陪伴在他左右，圣光依旧如太阳神的恩典般降临，照亮了泽拉斯扭曲的脸庞。  
他用沉缓的声音对那些亡灵们说道： “很快，这儿就什么都不会剩下了。”

那便是他方才漫长梦境的终焉。  
然而内瑟斯并不讨厌这个梦，甚至还在回味泽拉斯梦里创造出的那个幼年雷克顿的幻象。  
我的盟友，我的同袍，我的将军，我的兄弟。我连再见你一面的渺小心愿，都要靠怨敌施舍的梦魇才得以实现。  
实在是太过卑微。从这方面来讲，他连随风起舞，在空中四处飘散的尘埃都不如，因为没有任何一阵风，可以把他带到雷克顿所在的地方。  
除了那一股即将为新恕瑞玛带来狂风暴雨的阴风。为了拯救雷克顿，内瑟斯不得不硬着头皮和对方打交道。  
内瑟斯忽然想起，让泽拉斯产生无人不可飞升者的错觉的根本，便是史书上关于雷克顿的记载过于偏颇。他应该在此刻把这个模棱两可的错误表达方法订正。即使羊圈里的羊已经一只都不剩了，作为一个严谨的学者，他有责任和义务重新修葺起一座捍卫恕瑞玛新城茁壮成长的围墙。  
内瑟斯站起身活动了一下僵硬的肩膀。他站起身，在整齐有序的书架之间逡巡前行。  
现在笼罩着整个恕瑞玛的这场暴雨完全没有要停下的趋势。眼前稠密的雨雾，让他无需仔细的发散想象力，就能知道这座图书馆之外的世界该会是如何的喧嚣。  
即使图书馆有着良好的隔音效果，能保证内瑟斯仍然能在一个相对安静的环境下工作，窗外的的湿气却不知道从哪个缝隙钻了进来，让整个图书馆充满了潮湿的味道和旧书的霉味。  
这二者混合起来让有着灵敏的嗅觉的内瑟斯觉得十分的不舒服，以至于到了无法专注寻找那本间接导致古恕瑞玛毁灭的书籍的地步。  
他的心跳有些紊乱。  
内瑟斯讶异于自己的不成熟，连去翻开一本讲述他和雷克顿过去的故事的伪劣童话书都不敢。  
或许我应该去呼吸一些新鲜空气。  
这样想着的内瑟斯，觉得他应该去把图书馆的大门打开。他沿着看上去很柔软的红色地毯走向那扇高大又沉重的门，粗糙的手指覆上了金属的门把。  
握紧之后，内瑟斯深吸一口气，准备去感受一下恕瑞玛久违的雨露的滋润。

然而迎接他的不光是恕瑞玛潮湿的空气，还有他浑身上下湿了个透顶的兄弟，雷克顿。  
内瑟斯像是中了帝王坟墓的恶毒诅咒般，浑身上下动弹不得。他面前的鳄型生物身上都是潮湿的味道，暴雨洗净了他一身的污垢，只留下晶莹的水珠，停留在坑洼的表皮之上。  
“雷克顿？”  
一阵狂风将雨水吹进了房檐，雨露沾到内瑟斯的脸上，让他不由得眯了眯眼。这是个很危险的举动，因为雷克顿可能就在下一瞬间暴动，杀他个措手不及。  
如果此时雷克顿选择挥起他手上的武器向内瑟斯扑过来，他一定会毫无还手之力的被打倒在地。  
然而，目前看来，雷克顿并没有攻击他的意图。在打照面的几十秒时间内，雷克顿并没有任何动作。他站在原地，雨水不断的从他的身体的各个部位滑落，然后再汇成一滴滴的水珠滴到地上。  
雷克顿一动不动，像一尊古老的雕像一样。风雨从他身边掠过，却无法赋予他哪怕转动一下眼珠的生机。  
内瑟斯犹豫了一下。他最终还是无法抵御想要亲近他这位上次见面恍若隔世的兄弟的冲动，选择向雷克顿一步步的走近，伸出了双手，将他整个抱住。  
刚刚触碰到他的兄弟粗糙的表皮之时，内瑟斯感受到的只是冷的有些彻骨的雨水，然而之后他便发现，他的兄弟的体温其实高的吓人。  
就算被内瑟斯拥抱着，雷克顿依然岿然不动，仿佛内瑟斯并没有在他身边一般。  
内瑟斯试探性的将自己的手臂收的更紧了一些。他稍稍的推了推雷克顿的身体，然后如他所料，雷克顿的身子像断了线的木偶一般迅速瘫软了下来，突然袭来的体重让内瑟斯几乎也要随着他倒在地上。

内瑟斯花了好久的时间确定自己并没有在做梦。他透过打开的大门看了一眼书桌上的烛台，上面的火光正随着席卷恕瑞玛的这场暴风雨而左右摇曳着。  
又一阵风将新的雨水吹到了内瑟斯的脸上。内瑟斯本来干涩无比的眼角很快又被新的液体湿润。  
他手臂上的重量是确确实实存在的。纵使他不是那个年幼的男孩，那个威武的天神战士，或是那个背着他一步一步走向神坛的大将军，无数曾经活跃在自己面前的雷克顿的身影如今正从沉睡的记忆中腾起，一个个的回归到眼前这具疲惫的驱壳之中，渐渐与当下重合。  
内瑟斯按捺不住内心的喜悦，低声说道：  
“雷克顿，我的兄弟，欢迎回家。”

图书馆的大门再次被严严实实的关上。这是为了不让任何寒冷的气息闯入这个温暖的临时巢穴。  
内瑟斯觉得他好像从来没有这样忙碌过。或许曾经有过这样的时光，但是这中间度过的时间已经漫长到让他有种自己从来没有这样照顾过他人的错觉。  
他先是找出毛巾把湿漉漉的雷克顿擦干，然后是把他抬到床上去，翻出之前都不怎么用过的毛毯给他盖上，再把图书馆内的炉火烧得再旺些，顺便在上面烧上一壶热水。  
内瑟斯不知道雷克顿出现在这里的原因，对他的沉默也十分意外，不过没有什么比迎接久未归家的亲人更令人高兴的事情。  
即使他内心深处并没有做好接受这个事实心理准备，他的身体早就已经有条不紊的把一切都安排妥当。  
尽管内瑟斯不断的试图冷静下来，但是他仍然无法好好的在一个地方站着或坐着超过一分钟——明明一个病怏怏的躺在床上的兄弟并不需要他做把他安顿好之后的任何事情。  
内瑟斯从未试过如此的焦虑，仿佛在炉火上灼烤的是他自己本人。他甚至试图把自己放平在图书馆地上的石砖上，却依然忍不住靠左右辗转来缓解不适。  
随后，内瑟斯又站起身。他在绕着整个图书馆走了三大圈之后，终于决定坐在床边守着雷克顿，等待他的苏醒。  
就在内瑟斯刚刚要平稳下他有些过快的心跳之时，他沉睡的兄弟睁开了眼睛。  
雷克顿醒来的第一句话，不再是用充满压抑的愤怒的语调将“内瑟斯”这三个字仿佛要咬碎般一个一个的念出，而是发音绵长又缓慢的一声：  
“哥。”

雷克顿一睁开眼睛就看到内瑟斯正在注视着自己。虽然因为刚刚苏醒，他的头脑是混沌的，视野也是模糊的，可雷克顿不知为何就可以感受到内瑟斯的热切的视线。雷克顿甚至觉得内瑟斯现在仿佛一只在等待昏迷的主人清醒的犬科生物，当自己恢复意识之后，马上晃动着耳朵扑到自己身边。  
他稍微偏了偏头，试图能将内瑟斯看的更清楚一点。可头上的冰袋似乎让他的移动十分困难，但他还是成功的对上了那对激动的碧绿眼眸。内瑟斯的眼睛里饱含了太多的感情，其中喜悦与担忧占据了绝大部分，剩下的部分由悲伤，无奈，和难以置信的震惊组成。这让雷克顿霎时间无所适从。  
他甚至不敢张口要杯水，纵使他觉得他的喉咙就像快要烧起来般难受。  
实际上雷克顿觉得他浑身上下都很不舒服，他觉得很热，但同时更感觉很冷，柔软的棉被像铁块一样压的他不能呼吸。  
这也许并不全是因为生病。又或者，雷克顿得了除了发烧之外的病。  
以前勇敢，无人能敌的，即使堕落成疯狂的奴仆也从来不懂得退缩的雷克顿，此时就快被自己的懦弱给蚕食殆尽。他甚至不敢再看一眼他的哥哥，好像那柔和的目光里藏着会让他融化消失在这个世界上的灼人温度。  
他的大脑缓慢的运转着，一点一点的咀嚼着从视网神经内获取的信息。雷克顿恐惧的发现，眼前这个他应该再熟悉不过的面庞竟然让他觉得有几分陌生。这本该是永远不会发生的事情，因为以前，特别是飞升之后，他们从未真正意义上的被迫分离过。  
而当下的重逢，与他们曾经共度的时光之间，已经被太多是非所隔阂。  
雷克顿的记忆像是被人用勺子挖去了一块。他不记得为什么他的哥哥会露出这样的表情，如果他一直守护在他的身边，他哥哥的五官并不会以这样令人悲伤的方式组合在一起。

即便刚刚醒来的雷克顿在呼喊了他的兄弟之后没有再多说一个字，内瑟斯还是像得到了什么指令一般的迅速起身。可刚在他试图离开床头一步的时候，雷克顿便用尽了他仅存的力气，一把拉住了内瑟斯的手。他头上的冰袋因为这个有些猛烈的动作滑落到了地上，尽管里面形状完整的冰块已经没有多少了，但坠落在地板上的时候还是发出了不小的声音。  
内瑟斯望向雷克顿。他皱了皱眉，眼角稍微垂了下来，但微闭的嘴上还是有着向上翘起的弧度。  
——真拿你没办法。  
雷克顿微微瞪大了眼睛。  
他知道这个表情的意思。以前无论是他在帮内瑟斯整理图书馆时从架子上摔下来连带把整个柜子的书给弄乱，还是把每天以借书还书来接近内瑟斯的女孩吓跑时，内瑟斯总会露出这个表情。这并不代表着他不会生气，只是雷克顿每次的“犯错”都是那么的恰到好处，让内瑟斯很难有真正严肃起来指责他的情况。  
虽然雷克顿觉得内瑟斯皱起眉毛来一点都不好看，但是他喜欢内瑟斯这个只属于他的表情——里面没有对其他人一般敷衍的虚假微笑，有的只有内瑟斯自己也意识不到的，无法言喻的温柔情愫。飞升之后，这个表情配合着他那张犬类生物的脸看上去有些滑稽，但依旧每次都会令他恍神。  
即使经历了如此多的波折，内瑟斯还是那个雷克顿就算是失去了理智，也会因为本能而要去挑战、去征服的哥哥。就像雷克顿把他的兄弟敬为他最喜爱的哥哥那样，睿智，优雅，凛然不可侵犯的内瑟斯，仍然会为他心爱的弟弟的一句话，一个动作而动摇。  
雷克顿完全没有担心内瑟斯有任何改变的必要。因为如果内瑟斯要与辰星一同见证瓦罗兰大陆的改变，就要先和辰星一样，成为亘古不变的指标。  
他们的永远，就是永恒。而泽拉斯掀起的风波，不过是这永恒之中的一小股浪潮，平复之后，一切如初。

雷克顿自觉得自己没有做错任何事情，他只是不想内瑟斯离开他的手可以触碰到的范围。  
他曾身不由己的犯过更多的错误，而这让他本该一生都活在忏悔之中。  
但他不会让这难得的理智时间浪费在祈求被自己杀死的亡灵们的原谅之中。  
他所在意的，无论是疯狂时还是清醒时都想要吸引他的目光的，由始至终只有内瑟斯一个人。

雷克顿知道内瑟斯会原谅他，所以他没有任何后顾之忧。他的狂妄，自傲，甚至可以被称为癫狂的杀戮本性的根源，都和内瑟斯多少有些关系。他的兄弟是他坚实的后盾，不毁的堡垒，是为他留下停泊港口的码头，也是流浪千年的灵魂的唯一归宿。  
因为知道自己耍赖也不会有任何不良后果的雷克顿不由得将手收的更紧了些，他握住了那一只毛茸茸的爪子。内瑟斯手掌心的温度让他十分眷恋。  
“冷。”雷克顿用他沙哑的嗓子低声说道。  
“你真是惜字如金。”内瑟斯叹了一口气，他想抽身到其他地方去找点热水还有棉被，可是他却无法挣脱理应十分虚弱的雷克顿的手。  
“……陪我睡。”  
明明刚才还是一副要死的样子，现在内瑟斯觉得雷克顿的表情里似乎多了一份不容拒绝的强硬。  
他是不是看穿了什么不得了的事情。  
内瑟斯不由得这样想道。  
他本应拒绝，然后提供给他比飞升者抱枕更为现实的保暖措施。可内瑟斯此时却在脱卸盔甲，带着一丝可以被称为幸福的心绪钻进了已经被雷克顿暖好的被窝。他本想主动抱住雷克顿，却被他的兄弟抢占了先机——在他刚想伸出手的时候，雷克顿就已经把双手环在了他的腰上把他拉向了自己。  
雷克顿把头埋在了内瑟斯的胸前，若有若无的蹭了两下。  
内瑟斯的体温要比发烧中的雷克顿要稍微低一些。毕竟平时，要是他们在一起睡觉，肯定是冷血动物的雷克顿的鳞片的低温要让内瑟斯觉得有些寒意。如今相反的情形，却让两人都觉得十分舒服。  
他们已经错过了数百年的光阴，现在一分一秒也不愿意分离。  
熟悉又陌生的温度，让两人很快便相拥入眠，沉沉的陷入一个能与对方共享的甜美梦境。

（完）


End file.
